User blog:DoomFest/Thumbnails / Death Battles ideas
Hi everyone, here's my page of thumbnails and requesting thumbnails (which represents also some of death battle ideas I have). If you use my thumbnails, please credit me / mention my name. I take SUGGESTIONS and DEMANDS but I just need time to do them. Also, some are sheduled. However, sometimes the requests can be too difficult for me when there is too much criterias (or a specific criteria sometimes). So, in this case, I find a compromise (or a solution) or if it isn't possible I can give up (even if I really don't want that). Of course, if I decide to not do your request I will warn you, and I will tell you why I can't make it. Please understand. 'DEATH BATTLE THUMBNAILS' IDEAS UPLOADED -1 Amy VS Peach.png|Amy VS Peach (by DoomFest) -2 Pikachu VS Miaouss VS Rondoudou.png|Popular Trio Pokémon Battle Royale (by DoomFest) -3 Fei Long VS Lei Wulong.png|Fei Long VS Lei Wulong (by DoomFest) -4 Nina Williams VS Mileena.png|Nina Williams VS Mileena (by DoomFest) -5 Shikamaru VS Daraen.png|Shikamaru VS Robin (by DoomFest) -6 Tails VS Fox.png|Tails VS Fox (by DoomFest) -7 Crocodile VS Gaara.png|Crocodile VS Gaara (by Doomfest) -8 Catwoman VS Rouge.png|Catwoman VS Rouge (by Doomfest) -9 Ulquiorra VS Itachi (by Doomfest).png|Ulquiorra VS Itachi (by Doomfest) -10 Sabrewulf VS B.B. Hood (by Doomfest).png|Sabrewulf VS B.B. Hood (by Doomfest) -11 Banjo & Kazooie VS Duo Duck Hunt (by Doomfest).png|Banjo & Kazooie VS Duck Hunt Duo (by Doomfest) -12 Vile VS Dark Samus (by Doomfest).png|Vile VS Dark Samus (by Doomfest) -13 Shulk VS Siegfried (by Doomfest).png|Shulk VS Siegfried (by Doomfest) -14 Sonya Blade VS Cammy White (by Doomfest).png|Sonya Blade VS Cammy White (by Doomfest) -15 James Bond VS Agent 47 (by Doomfest).png|James Bond VS Agent 47 (by Doomfest) -16 Glacius VS Sub-Zero (by Doomfest).png|Glacius VS Sub-Zero (by Doomfest) -17 Yoshimitsu VS Yoda (by Doomfest).png|Yoshimitsu VS Yoda (by Doomfest) -18 Joe Musashi VS Ryu Hayabusa (by Doomfest).png|Joe Musashi VS Ryu Hayabusa (by Doomfest) -19 Kogoro & Mii VS Reiji & Xiaomu (by Doomfest).png|Kogoro & Mii VS Reiji & Xiaomu (by Doomfest) -20 Vergil VS Sasuke (by Doomfest).png|Vergil VS Sasuke (by Doomfest) -21 Spyro VS Gon (by Doomfest).png|Spyro VS Gon (by Doomfest) -22 Dural VS Seth (by Doomfest).png|Dural VS Seth (by Doomfest) -23 Nester VS Alex Kidd (by Doomfest).png|Nester VS Alex Kidd (by Doomfest) -24 Spinal VS Brook (by Doomfest).png|Spinal VS Brook (by Doomfest) -25 Dracula VS Ganondorf (by Doomfest).png|Dracula VS Ganondorf (by Doomfest) 1st slideshow *Amy Rose (Sonic) VS Peach (Mario Bros.) Sonic beats Mario, Tails beats Luigi, so what will be the result of a clash between their damsel in distress ? *Popular Trio Pokémon Battle Royale The three most popular Pokemon in Japan meet each other in a battle to the death ! *Fei Long (Street Fighter) VS Lei Wulong (Tekken) A brawl between a reference to Bruce Lee and a reference to Jackie Chan ! *Nina Williams (Tekken) VS Mileena (Mortal Kombat) Femmes fatale, purple clothes, art of assasination, rivalry with their sisters. Who's gonna prevail ? *Shikamaru Nara (Naruto) VS Robin (Fire Emblem) These two strategists oppose their plan of attack ! *Miles Tails Prower (Sonic) VS Fox Mc Cloud (Starfox) Two foxes expert on weaponry brawl into a gadget battle ! *Crocodile (One Piece) VS Gaara (Naruto) Who between these two is the best sand user ? *Catwoman (DC Comics) VS Rouge the Bat (Sonic) Once again, Catwoman faces a bat. But this time, it's a female thief like her. *Ulquiorra Schiffer (Bleach) VS Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) Two dark personnalities, which reveal to not be so bad near to their deaths. Who between these two executors is the best ? *Sabrewulf (Killer Instinct) VS B.B. Hood (Darkstalkers) Little Red Riding Hood remake ! The outcome of this fight will it be different from Charles Perrault's original version ? *Banjo & Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) VS Duck Hunt Duo (Duck Hunt) Two animals with their birds. Which funny duo will kill the other ? *Vile (Mega Man X) VS Dark Samus (Metroid) Two dark robots, rivals of Mega Man and Samus ! *Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) VS'' Siegfried (Soul Calibur) ''After Link VS Cloud, this is an other "Blondies with legendary blade" fight ! *Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat) VS Cammy White (Street Fighter) Who between these two special forces women will be the best soldier ? *James Bond (James Bond) VS Agent 47 (Hitman) *Glacius (Killer Instinct) VS Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) *Yoshimitsu (Tekken) VS Yoda (Star Wars) *Joe Musashi (Shinobi) VS Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) *Kogoro & Mii (Project X Zone) VS Reiji & Xiaomu (Namco X Capcom) *Vergil (Devil May Cry) VS Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Spyro (Spyro) VS Gon (Gon) *Dural (Virtua Fighter) VS Seth (Street Fighter) *Nester (Nintendo Magazine) VS Alex Kidd (Alex Kidd) (quite a joke) *Spinal (Killer Instinct) VS Brook (One Piece) *Dracula (Castlevania) VS Ganondorf (Zelda) -26 Liu Kang VS Captain Falcon (by Doomfest).png|Liu Kang VS Captain Falcon (by Doomfest) -27 Mitsurugi VS Kenshin (by Doomfest).png|Misturugi VS Kenshin (by Doomfest) -28 Cream VS Daisy (by Doomfest).png|Cream VS Daisy (by Doomfest) -29 Ryu VS Kazuya Mishima (by Doomfest).png|Ryu VS Kazuya Mishima (by Doomfest) -30 Piccolo VS Martian ManHunter (by Doomfest).png|Piccolo VS Martian ManHunter (by Doomfest) -31 Ragna VS Allen (by Doomfest).png|Ragna VS Allen (by Doomfest) -32 King K. Rool VS Vector (by Doomfest).png|King K. Rool VS Vector (by Doomfest) -33 Aizen VS Madara (by Doomfest).png|Aizen VS Madara (by Doomfest) -34 Fei Long VS Johnny Cage (by Doomfest).png|Fei Long VS Johnny Cage (by Doomfest) -35 Dialga VS Sakuya Izayoi (by Doomfest).png|Dialga VS Sakuya Izayoi (by Doomfest) -36 Kitana VS Mai Shiranui (by Doomfest).png|Kitana VS Mai Shiranui (by Doomfest) -37 Steve Fox VS Dudley (by Doomfest).png|Steve Fox VS Dudley (by Doomfest) -38 Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake (by Doomfest).png|Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake (by Doomfest) -39 Grey Fullbuster VS Jin Kisaragi (by Doomfest).png|Gray VS Jin Kizanagi (by Doomfest) -40 Battle Royale Cyborgs de Mortal Kombat (by Doomfest).png|Mortal Kombat's Cyborg Battle Royale (by Doomfest) -41 Diddy Kong VS Luigi (by Doomfest).png|Diddy Kong VS Luigi (by Doomfest) -42 Ken Masters VS Terry Bogard (by Doomfest).png|Ken VS Terry (by Doomfest) -43 Stitch VS Agumon (by Doomfest).png|Stitch VS Agumon (by Doomfest) -44 Zero VS KOS-MOS (by Doomfest).png|Zero VS KOS-MOS (by Doomfest) -45 Deathstroke VS Terminator (by Doomfest).png|Deathstroke VS Terminator (by Doomfest) -46 Aeon Calcos VS Reptile (by Doomfest).png|Aeon Calcos VS Reptile (by Doomfest) -47 Rocket Racoon VS Wolf (by Doomfest).png|Rocket Racoon VS Wolf (by Doomfest) -48 Arceus VS Palutena (by Doomfest).png|Arceus VS Palutena (by Doomfest) -49 Jin Kazama VS Akira Yuhi (by Doomfest).png|Jin VS Akira (by Doomfest) -50 X VS Iron Man (by Doomfest).png|X VS Iron Man (by Doomfest) 2nd slideshow *Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) VS Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Mitsurugi (Soul Calibur) VS Kenshin Himura *Cream the Rabbit (Sonic) VS Daisy (Mario Bros. ) *Ryu (Street Fighter) VS Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) *Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) VS Martian ManHunter (DC Comics) *Ragna the Bloodedge (Blazblue) VS Allen Walker (D. Gray-Man) (deleted for the moment) *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) VS Vector the Crocodile (Sonic) *Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) VS Madara Uchiha (Naruto) *Fei Long (Street Fighter) VS Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) *Dialga (Pokémon) VS Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou) *Kitana (Mortal Kombat) VS Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury) *Steve Fox (Tekken) VS Dudley (Street Fighter) *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) VS Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) VS Jin Kisinagi (Blazblue) *Mortal Kombat's Cyborgs Battle Royale *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) VS Luigi (Mario Bros.) *Ken Masters (Street Fighter) VS Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury) *Stitch (Disney) VS Agumon (Digimon) *Zero (Mega Man X) VS KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) *Deathstroke (DC Comics) VS Terminator * Aeon Calcos (Soul Calibur) VS Reptile (Mortal Kombat) *Rocket Racoon (Marvel) VS Wolf O'Donnell (Starfox) *Arceus (Pokémon) VS Palutena (Kid Icarus) *Jin Kazama (Tekken) VS Akira Yuhi (Virtua Fighter) *X (Mega Man X) VS Iron Man (Marvel) -51 Pit VS Link (by Doomfest).png|Pit VS Link (by Doomfest) -52 Captain America VS Proto Man (by Doomfest).png|Captain America VS Proto Man (by Doomfest) -53 Sakura Kasugano VS Sakura Haruno (by Doomfest).png|Sakura Kasugano VS Sakura Haruno (by Doomfest) -54 Ermac VS Silver (by Doomfest).png|Ermac VS Silver (by Doomfest) -55 Crash VS Rayman (by Doomfest).png|Crash VS Rayman (by Doomfest) -56 Beast VS Chopper (by Doomfest).png|Beast VS Chopper (by Doomfest) -57 Kite VS Kirito (by Doomfest).png|Kite VS Kirito (by Doomfest) -58 Wesker VS Neo (by Doomfest).png|Wesker VS Neo (by Doomfest) -59 Sebastian VS Dio (By Doomfest).png|Sebastian VS Dio (by Doomfest) 3rd slideshow *Pit (Kid Icarus) VS Link (Zelda) *Captain America (Marvel) VS Proto Man (Mega Man) *Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter) VS Sakura Haruno (Naruto) *Ermac (Mortal Kombat) VS Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic) *Crash (Crash Bandicoot) VS Rayman (Rayman) *Beast (Marvel) VS Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) *Kite (.hack) VS Kirito (Sword Art Online) *Neo (Matrix) VS Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) *Sebastian Michaelis (Black Butler) VS Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) SHEDULED No one sheduled for the moment, I don't have ideas for the moment... SUGGESTIONS AND DEMANDS '' Neil McCauley VS Dallas (by Doomfest).png|Neil Mc Cauley VS Dallas (by DoomFest) Cyrax VS Terminator (by Doomfest).png|Cyrax VS Terminator (by DoomFest) Luffy VS Naruto (by Doomfest).png|Luffy VS Naruto (By Doomfest) Spinal VS May (by Doomfest).png|Spinal VS May (by Doomfest) Link VS Alundra (by Doomfest).png|Link VS Alundra (by Doomfest) Gen VS Heihachi (by Doomfest).png|Gen VS Heihachi (by Doomfest) Batman VS Iron Man (by Doomfest).png|Batman VS Iron Man (by Doomfest) Wario & Waluigi VS Payday Gang (by Doomfest).png|Wario & Waluigi VS The Payday Gang (by Doomfest) Ridley VS Tiki (by Doomfest).png|Ridley VS Tiki (by Doomfest) Spawn VS Vegeta (by Doomfest).png|Spawn VS Vegeta (by Doomfest) Villager VS Pete (by Doomfest).png|Villager VS Pete (by Doomfest) Erza Scarlet VS Rukia Kuchiki (by Doomfest).png|Erza VS Rukia (by Doomfest) '' UPLOADED *Neil McCauley (Heat) VS Dallas (Payday) for Apro319 *Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) VS The Terminator for MickySR2112 *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) VS Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) for DeathBattleMike *Spinal (Killer Instinct) VS May (Guilty Gear) for BMHKain *Link (Zelda) VS Alundra (Alundra) for BMHKain *Gen (Street Fighter) VS Heihachi (Tekken) for MickySR2112 *Batman (DC Comics) VS Iron Man (Marvel) for MickySR2112 *Wario & Waluigi (Mario) VS The Payday Gang (Payday) for BonBooker *Ridley (Metroid) VS Tiki (Fire Emblem) for Oshawott777 *Spawn (Image Comics) VS Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) for MickySR2112 *Villager (Animal Crossing) VS Pete (Harvest Moon)' for Oshawott777' *Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) VS Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) for ArachnoGia '''SUGGESTIONS TAKEN *Anti-Monitor VS Anti-Spiral for '''ArachnoGia DEATH BATTLE SHOW SSJ God Goku VS Superman (by Doomfest).png|SSG Goku VS Superman Knuckles VS Donkey Kong (by Doomfest).png|Knuckles VS Donkey Kong *SSG Goku VS Superman (Goku VS Superman 2) *Knuckles VS Donkey Kong (will arrive soon) 'ONE MINUTE MELEE THUMBNAILS' Machamp VS Goro (by Doomfest).png|Machamp VS Goro (by Doomfest) 1st slideshow *Machamp (Pokemon) VS Goro (Mortal Kombat) SHEDULED (guess the opponent !) *Deadpool (Marvel) VS ??? Hint : Deadpool : "Look Deathstroke, this guy of your universe looks more like me than you !" *Kaname Tosen (Bleach) VS ??? Hint : Blind match *Mario (Mario Bros.) VS ??? Hint : Hammer VS Blade *Black Widow (Marvel) VS ??? Hint : Black Widow : "I will turn you liquid..." *Batman (DC Comics) VS ??? VS ??? Hint : BAT MATCH *Shanks Leroux VS ??? Hint : Fight of the mentors. *Arthur (Ghosts'N'Goblins) VS ??? Hint : Two knights, one more spooky than the other. *Kirby (Kirby) VS ??? Hint : Don't eat with them. *Akuma (Street Fighter) VS ??? Hint : Akuma : "Hope you're a better match than this sorcier". *Pikachu (Pokemon) VS ??? Hint : Iconic mouses *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) VS ??? Hint : Goku : "If Superman hasn't limits, I can always fight you, if you're a match for him !" *Samus Aran (Metroid) VS ??? Hint : Armored combattant. Tecnology VS Magic. *Ryu (Street Fighter) VS ??? Hint : ??? : "Me too I fight for thrills !!' *Mario (Mario Bros.) VS ??? Round 2 *Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) VS ??? Hint : Kakashi : "I will copy you before you do." *Cyborg (DC Comics) VS ??? Hint : Cyborg : "Don't expect to trap me with your net". *Nami (One Piece) VS ??? Hint : Weather control. *Crimson Viper (Street Fighter) VS Cassie Cage (guessed by BMHKain) *Chuck Norris VS ??? Hint : Norris : "I have destroyed the Earth a second time". REQUESTED THUMBNAILS SUGGESTIONS TAKEN Category:Blog posts